Radio Stations
A radio station is a broadcasting service that can be listened to in a vehicle or on a standalone radio player. They feature in every ''Grand Theft Auto'' game, and are accessible from almost any vehicle (except some such as bikes or emergency vehicles). Most radio stations play songs with a DJ and commercials between them; other stations are primarily discussion-based. Emergency services channels are not considered radio stations. Emergency vehicles do not play public radio, except in multiplayer. Each radio station focuses on one theme or music genre. Some PC versions have the functionality for Custom Radio Stations. Rockstar Games has a Spotify account with playlists for most radio stations from each GTA game, although some playlists are missing some songs. It can be found here. 2D Universe ''Grand Theft Auto'' * N-CT FM - Hip Hop, Gangsta Rap * Radio '76 FM - Funk * Head Radio - Techno, Rock * The Fix FM - House, Dance * It's Unleashed FM - Hard Rock, Alternative Rock, Trance * The Fergus Buckner Show FM - Country * Brooklyn Underground FM - Drum and Bass, Techno ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 * Bush Sounds - Reggae * Heavy Heavy Monster Sound - Reggae, Ska * Blow Upradio - Beat * Kaleidoscope - Pop, Beat * Sound of Soho - Jazz * Radio Penelope - Pop, Soul * Radio Andorra - Pop, Beat * Westminster Wireless - Soul, Jazz * Radio 7 - Beat, Funk * GTA Pomp - Classical * GTA Spy Theme - Jazz * Austin Allegro Chase - Funk ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Each area features five radio stations from a pool of eleven, in which one of them would be played as the player drives most vehicles in game. * Head Radio - Phanny Joe Styles plays Dance and Pop, Johnny Riccaro plays Rock and Funk * Rockstar Radio - Rock, Funk * KREZ - Hip-Hop, Gangsta Rap * Lo-Fi FM - Funk, Classic Soul and Classic Rock * Futuro FM - Funk, Dance and Rock * Funami FM - Drum and Bass, Techno * Lithium FM - Random array, includes Techno, Classic Soul, Dance, and Christian Pop * King 130.7 - Hard Rock * Osmosis Radio - Dance, Pop * Heavenly Radio - Christian Pop * KGBH - Classic Rock, Techno 3D Universe ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Head Radio - Pop, Rock * Double Clef FM - Classical * K-JAH - Dub, Reggae * Rise FM - Trance, House * Lips 106 - Pop, Top 40 * Game Radio - Hip Hop, Gangsta Rap * MSX FM - Drum and Bass * Flashback 95.6 - 80's Pop * Chatterbox FM - Talk Radio ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Wildstyle - Hip Hop, Electro * Flash FM - Pop * K-Chat - Entertainment Talk Station * Fever 105 - Disco, Soul * V-Rock - Hard Rock, Heavy Metal * VCPR - Politics Talk Station * Radio Espantoso - Latin Jazz, Mambo * Emotion 98.3 - Soft Pop, Power Ballad * Wave 103 - New Wave, Synthpop ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Playback FM - Classic East Coast Hip Hop * K-Rose - Classic Country * K-DST - Classic Rock * Bounce FM - Funk, Disco * SF-UR - House * Radio Los Santos - West Coast Hip Hop, Gangsta Rap * Radio X - Alternative Rock, Grunge * CSR 103.9 - New Jack Swing, Contemporary Soul * K-JAH West - Reggae, Dancehall * Master Sounds 98.3 - Rare Groove, Classic Funk * WCTR - Talk Radio ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Head Radio - Pop, Adult Contemporary, Soft Rock, R&B * Double Clef FM - Classical, Opera * K-Jah - Reggae, Dub, Dancehall, Ragga, Digital Reggae * Rise FM - Dance, House, Chicago House, Garage House, Trance, Club * Lips 106 - Pop, Rock, R&B, Top 40 * Radio Del Mundo - World Music, Indian, Pakistani, South Asian, Arabic * MSX 98 - Drum 'n' Bass, Jungle * Flashback FM - Italo Disco * The Liberty Jam - East Coast Hip Hop, Hardcore Hip Hop, Mafioso Rap * LCFR - Talk Radio ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Flash FM - Pop, Rock, New Wave * V-Rock - Hard Rock, Metal * Paradise FM - Disco * VCPR - Talk Radio * VCFL - Soul * Wave 103 - New Wave, Synthpop * Fresh 105 FM - Hip Hop, Electro * Radio Espantoso - Latin Jazz * Emotion 98.3 - Power Ballads HD Universe ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Electro-Choc - Electro House * Fusion FM - Jazz Fusion * IF99 - Funk, Afrobeat * Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 - Jazz * K109 The Studio - Disco * Liberty City Hardcore - Hardcore Punk * Liberty Rock Radio - Classic Rock * Massive B Soundsystem - Dancehall, Dub * Radio Broker - Alternative Rock * San Juan Sounds - Latin, Reggaeton * The Beat 102.7 - Hip Hop * The Classics - Classic Hip Hop * The Journey - Ambient, Chillout * The Vibe 98.8 - R&B, Soul * Tuff Gong - Reggae, Dub * Vladivostok FM - Eastern European * WKTT Talk Radio - Conservative Talk Radio * Public Liberty Radio - Liberal Talk Radio * Integrity 2.0 - Talk Radio (Single player only) Note: In other games, while cycling through the stations there was a "RADIO OFF" option, this is no longer the case. In GTA IV to turn off the radio, hold the right (or left) directional button (D-pad) (for PC, press "X") ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' * Electro-Choc - Electro House * K109 The Studio - Disco, Funk * Liberty City Hardcore - Extreme Metal, Death Metal * Liberty Rock Radio - Classic Rock * Radio Broker - Alternative Rock * San Juan Sounds - Latin, Reggaeton, Bachata * The Beat 102.7 - Hip Hop, Hip Hop Soul, Pop Rap * Vladivostok FM - Electronic Dance, House, Eurodance * WKTT Talk Radio - Conservative Talk Radio * Integrity 2.0 - Talk Radio (Single player only) * RamJam FM - Reggae * Self-Actualization FM - Ambient, Chillout * Vice City FM - 80's Pop. 80's Rock ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Ticklah - Dub * Deadmau5 - Electronic * Alchemist - Hip Hop * Truth & Soul - Jazz, Funk * Prairie Cartel - Alternative Rock Exclusive to the PSP, iPhone/iPod Touch and Android versions * DJ Khalil - Hip Hop * Tortoise - Post-Rock * Turntables on the Hudson - World Beat * Anvil - Metal * Sinowav FM - Chinese * DFA - Dance-Punk Grand Theft Auto V * Radio Los Santos - Hip Hop * Space 103.2 - Funk * West Coast Classics - '80s/'90s West Coast Hip Hop * Rebel Radio - Country, Southern Rock * Los Santos Rock Radio - Rock, Pop Rock, Hard Rock * The Lowdown 91.1 - Classic Soul * Blue Ark - Reggae, Dancehall, Dub * Non-Stop-Pop FM - Pop, R&B, Dance-pop, Eurodance, Synthpop * East Los FM - Mexican Electronica, Traditional Mexican, Hip Hop, Rock, Ska * WorldWide FM - Chillwave, Jazz-Funk, World * Channel X - Punk Rock * Radio Mirror Park - Indie * Vinewood Boulevard Radio - Alternative Rock * Soulwax FM - Techno, Acid techno, Acid house, Electro House * FlyLo FM - IDM, Experimental Electronic * Blaine County Talk Radio - Talk Radio (only available in Blaine County). * WCTR - Talk Radio (only available in the city of Los Santos) * The Lab - Hip Hop, Synthpop, Dancehall, Rock Exclusive to the Enhanced Version (PlayStation 4, Xbox One & PC) * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - Contemporary R&B, Soul, Psychedelic Rock, Rap, Cloud Rap, Hip-Hop, Experimental Electronica, IDM, Detroit Techno, Horrorcore, Grime, Soukous * Los Santos Underground Radio - House, Techno * iFruit Radio - Hip-Hop Note: It is only possible to receive one talk radio station at a time. To turn off the radio, select "Radio Off" at the bottom of the wheel or cycle through the stations. See Also * Beta Radio Stations * Custom Radio Stations hu:Rádió állomások ru:Радиостанции Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Category:Lists